My Sanctuary
by Ruki-sama
Summary: Songfic Yaoi RikuxSora'My heart is a battleground'What Riku really feel for Sora? Would be love? What happened before the 'final'...?


Sanctuary

**In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight.  
My sanctuary. My sanctuary Yeah.  
Where fears and lies melt away.  
Music inside.  
What's left of me.  
What's left of me now.**

Xemnas was dead. Him body there was if was disintegrated amid the wind that blew now, calm. His old body in the current state didn't pass of one more of the thousands of components of the air.

Riku was wounded, due to a cut uttered against his chest and abdomen He was breathless and to walk if it had turned difficult due to constant loss of blood.

- Does you get to walk, Riku? - question sweetly, his friend who didn't meet very in a different state; while it extended him hand to Riku, decorating the scene with a sweet smile, mixed to the fatigue that marked his face.

Riku raised the eyes sweetly in direction of him, both glances conflicting amid to thousands of flotation rotten hearts. He accepted the help, hesitant as for his weight, standing up and returning the smile that had been him timidly imposed.

A swayed little; the pain corrupted his body little by little, slow and maybe deadly.

Sora with a momentary spasm, offered him support before the other could fall in the ground. Again involved, the glances of both played of changing silent words.

The breathing of Sora was so close, that Riku could feel the air playing daintily in their cheeks. He was surprised when being seen thinking that he wanted that moment never ended.

**I watch you fast asleep,  
all I fear means nothing.**

In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight.  
My sanctuary. My sanctuary. Yeah.  
Where fears and lies melt away.  
Music inside.  
What's left of me.  
What's left of me now.

His thought was far, aiming at the diffuse images of Kairi. He thought in how long it had passed far away from her, in as they were entertaining the days that passed together, in as it was good to be to her side. Passing the images in his mind, it stopped exactly in which both (Sora and Kairi) hugged if.

He pondered. To be beside Riku was incomparably wonderful. He felt a peace sensation, at the same time that it was afraid melted to the shyness go up him of the feet to the face. He thought as had been strange to be fallen asleep by so much time, and he thought that, during that whole time he could have obtained that sensation more times.

He turned the face timidly towards Riku. This it maintained a look closed, concerned. It was also turned, shortening the already little existent distance between both and whispering:

- Hey, Sora...

- What?

**My heart is a battleground**

-It's incredible as light and darkness is always together. Of irreverent manner. I was imagining… It's like You, I and…Kairi.

- Us three?

-Yeah. You and I would be the darkness.  
-And Kairi would be the light. I think that the King would do part of this side too.

Riku kept up in silence, conserving a disturbed look.

-Oh Riku! - he looked at the friend half that impatiently, and he made him a grimace – C'mon! After all, after a long time we'll go back home... together.

**You show me how to see,  
that nothing is whole and nothing is broken**

It can't contain the smile. He was loosen in the ground, sitting down comfortably and liberating the friend of his weight. The other sat down to his side. The frozen water touching him feet, the white foam like the light that shone in front of both, touching them daintily the border of the shoes.  
Looked to Sora almost that hopelessly. Him smile, him heat, him presence. Everything enchanted and it involved him. Everything seemed part of a distressing call, a type of need useless, but incredibly necessary. It was as if it is far away from that boy it was the way more injuring and painful of removing him the will of living.

He wouldn't like to return for place none. The only place that could call of "home" would be that in that he was present, to his side. In the moment, his "home"; the place that he would like to be always, of returning always, was that beach, with him.

- Sora, I... - words wanted to jump of his mouth, but he didn't find it. Words had not been invented enough for to describe what he felt, which he wanted. Didn't exist and he concludes that never would exist words to express one a third of everything that he felt.

Him heart gave turns of emotion. For one moment, he waits a series of tender words. A desire impulse of having those words caressing his ears took possession of him. Faced Riku as a starving dog that hopes to receive the owner's food. The deep blue glance that it conflicted with their eyes equally blue, seemed to call him inside of it. He doesn't know what he felt, but he never want to abandon that boy to his front. Would like to hug him, to protect him. To be always near him. Felt like if needed each moment to him side.

He tilt, still approaching more Sora. Riku was surprised when feeling the arms of the another to involve him tenderly.

-Sora..

-Please don't say anything.

He felt that their desires conflicted if. Felt an incredible happiness that couldn't be repressed and it was expressed amid retribution. They were per minutes being hugged. Maybe have elapsed hours. An infinite time hovered on the place while both looked for refuge one in the other, and at the same time they were recomforted.

Their glances if they found again.

**In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight.  
My sanctuary. My sanctuary. Yeah.  
Where fears and lies melt away. **

They were faced for a long time, changing silent words, those words that can't be said, the ones that were not and they'll never be invented.

Finally, they approached the faces and they joined the lips.

A sweet music sounded inside of their hearts. Nothing needed to be said. Nothing needed to be explained. It was just a feeling without name, strange, that it sprang inside from them and it bloomed in the most several ways.

That would seem the most distant and closer memory of both. That that would seem a dream, at the same time that would seem the most concrete reality. That moment that they would never forget was being formed now.

That word that they would never remind the name was said soft and softly, among whispers for their intense emotions.

**Music inside.  
What's left of me.  
What's left of me now.**

Hey \

Oh, nice to meet you. ..' I'm Ruki 8D (oh rly? xD) and it is my first fanfiction in English ... I'm from Brazil, and my English is veery bad... --' So, please pardon my mistakes. I don't know any people who speak English fluently. (ok, I know my English teacher but, I don't gonna show to him a yaoi fanfiction! xDD he looks to me with this face "OO"… u.u')

Well, I hope everybody like it. ' I pass my fic to English because in Portuguese just have 2 fanfiction of Kingdom Hearts O.o". I use a dictionary and translation to help me. I hope that really helped me. Once again, pardon my mistakes. ""

Cya \o


End file.
